One Happy Er Family?
by Princess Lightning The Cat
Summary: This is my Decepticon Family. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

Epilouge,

This is my Decepticon Family,

Megatron-Father,

Blackaracnia-Mother,

Icy-Clever Kid,

Hothead-Mean Kid,

Random-Random Kid,

Starscream-Jealous Kid,

Soundwave-Uncle,

Lugnut-Other Uncle,

Shockwave-Other, Other Uncle. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Decepticons base/home.

Megatron was sitting in his armchair watching the TV.

All of his kids were in bed. He even mananged to get Starscream to recharge.

Blackaracnia opened the door.

"Hey honey, did you manage to get the kids into recharge?" she asked.

"Yes, I had to force Starscream though, he really is a pain!" Megatron hissed.

"Calm down sweetie, he needs to learn." the spider-bot grinned.

Unknown to them Random Blitzwing had a nightmare and had come down and was eavesdropping on his parents.

"Whos your favorite sparkling?" Blackaracnia questioned.

Random carried on listening.

"I think I like Hothead Blitzwing more because he has the right attitude!" Megatron looked at his wife.

"I like Icy because he is intelligent like his mother." Blackaracnia laughed quietly.

Megatron smiled, "Oh I know what your saying! He got the intelligence off me!"

The two started throwing eachother with funny comebacks.

Tears started filling in Random's optics.

"Momzy and Dadzy don't like me!' Random cried quietly.

Then he heard something worse.

"Who's the most annoying sparkling?" Blackaracnia said.

"Random Blitzwing!" Megatron giggled.

Random was upset. His mum and dad didn't like him.

"I'm gonna run away!" he whimpered as he wrote a note and put it in his cot where his brothers were sleeping nicely.

More tears filled his optics.

"Love youz brothez!" he squeaked.

Random Blitzwing slowly opened the door and ran off into the scary darkness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6:00am The boys bedroom.

"WAAAA!" the 3 sparklings cried.

Megatron groaned, "I'll get it!"

"No, don't strain yourself, i'll get them!" Blackaracnia crawled out of the king sized bed.

"Good morning boys!" Blackaracnia cheerily opened thier curtains.

When she turned around she screamed.

Megatron leaped out of bed and down the hallway until he reached the boys bedroom.

He looked at his wife and then into the cot.

"Random Blitzwing!" he yelled.

"Lookz at this notez Dada!" said Icy.

"It says, I havz ran awaz you don't likez me I heardz lazt night, don't worryz i'll be finez, Love Random xxxxx"

"He heard our conversation last night!" Blackaracnia yelped.

"We must find him dada!" Starscream said, showing his softer side.

"Right! Lets go find Random!" Megatron shouted.

------------------------------------------------------------- 


	3. Jealousy

Downtown Detroit,

"Now where canz I stay?" he asked himself.

Suddenly he heard footsteps. "AHH!" he screamed hiding round the corner.

"Now Bumblebee, try and walk, Daddy has got you." a voice said.

"Bumblebeez?" Random giggled.

He looked and saw a bright yellow 'bot with blue optics and a red and blue bigger bot.

The yellow sparkling spotted Blitzwing.

"Dada! Someone is here!" he squealed.

"Who would that be?" Prime said looking around the corner.

"Another sparkling!" Bumblebee shouted.

Random came into the light.

"Hello!" he said happily.

"A sparkling?" Optimus gasped.

"Dada, can I play with him?" Bumblebee asked.

"I guess so, hello sparkling, what is your name?" Prime said happily.

"Random Blitzwing!" he giggled.

"Random Bli...er...tzy?" Bumblebee struggled to say it.

"Well, where is your parents?" Optimus asked.

"I ranz awayz from home, mummyz and daddyz don't like mwa!" Random cried as he went over to Optimus and hugged his leg.

"Aw, don't worry you can come and live with me and Bumblebee!" Prime said picking Bumblebee and Random up.

"Dada? Can I show Blitzy, Uncle Prowl, Bulky and Grandad Ratchet?" The little mech smiled.

"Yes Bumblebee lets go now!" he chuckled.

------------------------------------------

Meanwhile somewhere South,

"Blackaracnia, have you found our son yet!" Megatron shouted over the comm-link.

"No, Hothead has sniffed his scent out so we are following him!" yelled Blackaracnia.

"Mummyz, he is this vay!" Hothead said.

"No he is thez othev vay!" Icy moaned at his older brother.

"Thisz vay!"

"Thatz wayz!"

"Great, now we're lost!" groaned Blackaracnia.

"Don't worry darling, me and Starscream will find him." said Megatron sadly as he shut off his link.

"Now Starscream show your daddy how you can fly!" he said flapping his arms about.

"Like a chicken!" Starscream giggled.

"Ye...what NO! You cheeky jet!" laughed Megatron, "Show me what a big boy you are!"

"Yes daddy!" Starscream jumped and flew through the air, "He is over there!"

"Take me to him then!" Megatron bellowed as he headed toward the Autobots base.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the autobots base Random Blitzwing was daancing on the table. All of the autobots were amused and laughed.

Bumblebee was starting to get jealous. He jumped onto the table but Ratchet told him to get off, When Random was singing, Bumblebee joined in but Prowl told him to stop.

"Why isn't anyone looking and laughing at me?" Bumblebee said sadly.

He crawled outside, he saw a little jet plane come towards him.

"AHH!" the two bots screamed as the banged into one and other they both burst into tears..

Megatron rushed over, "Starscream are you ok? Did this meanie hurt you?"

Starscream stopped crying and nodded.

"NOBODY HURTS MY SON AND GETS AWAY WITH IT, EVEN STARSCREAM!" Megatron screamed.

Bumblebee felt himself being picked up, "S...sorry m...mister!" the yellow sparkling stammered.

"You can come with me, I bet you could come in handy!" Megatron chuckled.

He let Starscream sit on his shoulders and then the went home taking Bumblebee. 


End file.
